Data analytics systems can be employed to process relatively large amounts of data to provide information and/or insights into operations. For example, an enterprise can employ a data analytics system to process data and generate reports that provide insight into enterprise operations. In this manner, the enterprise is able to make strategic decisions in managing its operations.
A data analytics system can be provided as a platform including databases, servers, applications, and clients. Servers can be tasked with the heavy-lifting in data processing, analysis, and report generation. As the amount of data increases, and/or demand on the servers increases, overall performance of the data analytics platform may deteriorate. For example, the response time from the data analytics system can decrease. In response to deteriorating performance, additional resources (e.g., servers) can be added to the data analytics system. However, this generally occurs after a performance issue already arises, and can take time to implement.